Mio bastardo y Mi tomate
by FieldOfSunflowers
Summary: Lovino Vargas moves to America and one night meets Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the guy who will turn his whole world around. But sudden death to a loved one shakes their relationship. Spamano. Warning: BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n 1: Hi, so this is my first fanfic ever, yay~ ^.^ Now I don't know if it is any good, that's why I would like if you told me what you think about it. I have not yet finished it so depending on what you think I will decide how long it will be... Now, hope you enjoy this story :)_

* * *

"…vi?"

Someone called for him, but he could not answer.

"…vino…?"

There it was again, that voice that he had grown used to over these last couple of months. He had heard that voice laughing, teasing, begging, apologizing and even crying, but the way it sounded now was different… It sounded kind of desperate and sad at the same time, and utterly defeated.

"Plea…swer...e…"

He tried to answer but nothing came out. He wanted to answer so desperately, to tell the other that everything was okay and that he should go back to smiling like an idiot and just be happy-go-round again. He wanted to say that but he couldn't… as a matter of fact he couldn't feel any part of his body! What the heck was going on?!

* * *

_7 months earlier_

"Ve~ Fratello we're here!" Feliciano told his older brother. 'Oh great, we finally arrived to yet another hell hole.' Lovino thought to himself. Normally Lovino would be thrilled to meet his grandfather, but not this time, not during these circumstances.

"Feli, Lovino, Welcome!" Their grandfather shouted as soon as they stepped outside the airport.

"Nonno!" With a huge smile on his face Feliciano ran over to hug him. Lovino just stood there and tried to think for the twentieth time why the heck everything had to go wrong in his life. Two years ago he was living happily ever after with his mother, father and younger brother, then the "accident" happened, at least that's what the cops and Nonno said. But Lovino was smarter than that, he knew that his parents were murdered, he just didn't know why.

Lovino was, unfortunately, too young to take care of his brother and himself so they were sent from foster home to foster home. Until some time ago when their grandfather showed up and said that he would take care of the boys. He finally had a house in America and a job he probably wouldn't lose anytime soon. So after some arrangements, Roma as he was called, got custody over the boys and they were ''shipped'' to America from Italy.

'Why can't everything go back to the way they used to?' Lovino thought to himself. 'Why can't-'

"Lovino, why aren't you hugging your Nonno? You're wounding me!" Roma said dramatically. "Because that's only for babies and Feliciano." Lovino answered with a frown on his face. 'And because you don't really care anyway…' He thought to himself.

"Now don't be like that." Roma walked over to Lovino and hugged him, Lovino tried to weakly get out of Nonno's grip but found it impossible and hugged him lightly back, because if there was something Lovino knew about his grandfather it was that he had the strength of a god. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Lovino only mumbled something in response.

After they greeted each other, they stepped in to Roma's car and drove to their new home. It didn't take very long to get to the house and as soon as they arrived Lovino couldn't wait to just get in his bed and disappear into dreamland. But alas, there were a lot of things to do first.

Now Roma's house wasn't big, but since he was supposed to live alone it was enough for him. Fortunately Lovino and Feliciano didn't have to share rooms, thank the lords, but of course Feliciano got the largest room, of. freaking. course. Lovino's room was on the second floor and had view over the back yard where Roma had a small tomato garden, which Lovino couldn't complain about. And especially not when, like for the moment, it was sunset, then the view was beautiful.

Lovino had just placed his last box in his room when Feliciano came storming in."Ve Lovi, this is horrible!" Feliciano said with tears in his eyes. "Woah, calm down Feliciano, tell me what's wrong."

Lovino actually started to get a little worried, his brother had the strangest mood swings, but still, an older brother never liked it when their younger brother was troubled. So he walked over to Feliciano and actually embraced him a little

"T-the…Nonno doesn't have any pasta left and I was thinking about making some so Nonno didn't have to and I know both of you love pasta as well, but now…" Feliciano leaned into the embrace and started crying.

"Ugh, Nonno said there was a grocery not far from here, right? Just let me finish up here and then I'll go and buy some" Even though he wasn't the best brother, Lovino had his moments.

"R-really? You'd do that for me, Fratello?" Feliciano asked, "Yeah, besides, I wanna get to know my way around this place so I was thinking about going out anyway" Lovino answered. "Vee~ you're the best Lovi!" Feliciano threw his arms around Lovino. "Just let go of me!" Lovino started struggling in Feliciano's grip and managed to escape.

xxx

Lovino had just left the grocery store and was on his way home when he passed by a park and decided to stop and sit on one of the swings.

"So this is where I'm going to live from now on huh?" Lovino mumbled to himself. "Well, it could have been worse" He now started to push with his feet to give the swing some motion. 'Wait, No! Why do I have to be satisfied with this? And why isn't Nonno trying to catch the people that killed mom and dad? I know he knows they were murdered too!" Lovino was getting pissed and had a big frown on his face.

"Oh, just fuck it all" Lovino stood up and kicked some sand when he suddenly saw something falling down from a tree, not far away from where he stood. "Owww…" Someone whined. Wait someone?! Someone had fallen down not something? Lovino ran over to the person who was now on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lovino asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…" The guy answered, but as soon has his eyes meet Lovino's he went silent. Lovino couldn't say anything either, this just had to be the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were emerald green and there was just something about them which made it impossible to look away. When Lovino noticed that the other guy was in just as much daze as he was, he blushed and looked away.

"W-what are you looking at, bastard?!" Lovino didn't really mean to say the last part; it was just an old habit (and the stranger look like he could be a bastard). "Oh sorry! It's just you have really pretty eyes, did you know that~?" He answered, which only made Lovino blush even more. "And my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, not bastard~. What's yours~?" Antonio asked.

"W-why would I give my name to a total stranger?!"

"Aww, but I gave you my name so we're not _total_ strangers anymore, are we~?" Antonio said with a smile. "B-but that's still not a good enough reason to give you my name!"

"So mean~" Antonio pouted. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before, are you new in town?"

"Y-yeah I just moved here today."

"Welcome then, little tomate~" Antonio said with a broader smile than before, however that's possible. "Hey, I'm not a tomato, why would you call me that?" Lovino asked, he was now starting to feel irritated. "I see you know Spanish and you won't tell me your name and you blush all the time and look just like a tomato~" Antonio answered.

"Merda, of course this has to happen to me." Lovino mumbled.

"You're Italian aren't you, tomate~? I thought so because of your accent but I wasn't sure, but now I heard an Italian word so you must be, right? I'm actually from Spain, did you figure that out? My friends all say that it's pretty obvious-"

Lovino put his hand over Antonio's mouth "Shit, do you ever stop talking? How am I supposed to keep up with you if you don't fucking breath for a second?!"

"Bworry…" Antonio looked down on the ground with really sad eyes, which made Lovino feel really guilty so he removed his hand and answered Antonio. "You're right, I am from Italy, what about it?!" Antonio's eyes lit up and he smiled again. "Then may I ask why you're in America, tomate~?"

"No, you may not and STOP calling me 'tomate' dammit!" Lovino frowned and glared at Antonio who smirked. "If you tell me your name I'll stop, mi tomatito~" After hearing this Lovino head-butted Antonio and screamed "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ouch..." Antonio whined and Lovino finally remembered that Feliciano was waiting for him. "Shit, I have to go!" He started walking away when Antonio grabbed his arm. "Don't just leave like that, at least let me walk you home."

"I don't need a fucking escort to take me home; I can do that by myself!" Antonio, not wanting to get head-butted again, removed his hand from Lovino's arm and mumbled an apology.

Finally Lovino could go home, there's just one thing, even though he just told Antonio otherwise he seemed to be lost. 'Fucking great, so I'm lost, how the hell did that happen?!' Starting to panic a little he turned around and saw that Antonio still hadn't left. What the fuck? "What are you waiting for, bastardo?"

"Well, I can't walk you home but I can at least wait for you to leave the park, can't I~?" Antonio said with a soft smile which sent sparks through Lovino's body. 'Wait what happened? Did I just-'

"So are you gonna leave or are you gonna make me wait all night?" Antonio asked and now sparks ran through Lovino's body for a completely different reason. "Fuck you, why can't I wait for you to leave?"

"Oh, mi tomate is worried about me?"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT! I just don't want you to follow me when I leave."

"Fine." Antonio turned around and started walking, but then Lovino did something neither had expected, he grabbed Antonio's arm. Antonio turned around and looked at Lovino with big confused eyes. "W-wait….dammit…." Lovino started, "I…I'm…" He mumbled the last part. "What was that, tomatito~?"

"I'm lost!" Lovino shouted angrily. "So…so-"

"So you want my help? I'd love to help~" Antonio filled in. "So where do you live~?" Lovino told Antonio where he lives and they started walking.

xxx

"So," Antonio began, "What were you talking about back in the park?" He asked. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know, before I fell down from the tree. You said something about a murde-"  
"Shh! Don't say things like that in public!" Lovino interrupted. Antonio looked around, right now they were walking on a completely empty street and it was dark outside so Antonio didn't get why this were the wrong time to ask about it.

"I don't see anyone else here who could be listening, so…" Now Lovino looked around, a bit more carefully than Antonio and he sighed "If I told you, what would you do?" Lovino asked, "Huh? Oh, umm…I was thinking about helping you if you needed it~" Antonio answered with a big smile.

"What?! Why?! I could be a murder you know? You might go to jail if you help me! I'm a total stranger and you want to help me?!" Of course Lovino wasn't a murderer, but Antonio trusted people too easily. "Oh, you seriously think you look like a murder, with all the blushes you've shown me~?" Antonio winked. This made Lovino blush again and he stopped walking, "See~?" Antonio said. "B-BUT STILL…I don't think it's a good idea to tell you…" Lovino looked everywhere but at Antonio as he spoke "Fine, I won't make mi tomate say things he wants to keep a secret~"

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Then Lovino finally spotted his house. "There, that's my house!" Lovino's lips curved up a little and Antonio didn't miss it 'Finally he smiles.'

"So um…" Lovino began, "Tha…tha….nk…yo…u…" He squeezed out, this made Antonio smile a huge smile and he threw himself on Lovino and hugged him "So cuuuute~!" he squeaked. "H-hey, let g-go! AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Lovino struggled and Antonio released him. "I guess this is where I take my leave, tomatito~" he said. Lovino stayed silent.

Antonio started to walk away but then he turned around and, with the biggest smile Lovino had ever seen, he smiled at him and then turned back. This made Lovino's heart race and he blushed for the millionth time today. "It's Lovino, bastardo…" he mumbled but somehow Antonio heard him, "Okay, bye, Lovino~" This made Lovino go crimson red and he did the only reasonable thing he could think of, he ran away, or well, home.

As soon as he closed the front door he leaned back and tried to calm down 'What the heck was that?!' he thought to himself 'Why am I blushing and why can't my heart calm down? Just what is going on?!' Lovino decided to ignore his heart and walked to the kitchen where he saw Feliciano preparing dinner "Ve~ Lovi, welcome home."

"Y-yeah, I'm home and here is the pasta you wanted." He handed over the grocery bag to Feliciano who happily accepted it. "Thank you, Fratello~" And with that he continued to make dinner. Lovino on the other hand went to sit on the couch and finally relax a little. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and woke up when Feliciano came to get him for dinner.

And there they were, the Vargas family, enjoying a dinner with laughter, jokes and stories of the past, even though Lovino didn't talk so much did everyone have a great time. After cleaning up Lovino was finally, FINALLY, allowed to go to bed. He didn't even bother packing up before going to bed; he just looked for the box with his clothes in it, changed to his pajamas, brushed his teeth and fell flat on the bed. 'God what an exhausting day,' he thought to himself 'and that stupid bastard was…such a bastard!' Too tired to think anymore, Lovino fell asleep.

xxx

Lovino woke up the next day feeling drained out, but never the less he prepared himself for school. He went downstairs and could hear both Nonno and Feli singing in the kitchen and they were making breakfast

"Ve~ Good morning, fratello." Feliciano said to him when he entered the kitchen. Lovino took a seat at the table, "Morning…" he answered.

"Is everything alright, Lovino?" Roma asked, noticing something different about his grandchild.

"Yeah, I'm fine…don't worr-"But he fainted before he could finish that sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Nonno said that he would take the day off and that Feliciano shouldn't worry and go to school. Feliciano, even though he really didn't want to, listened to his grandfather. It wasn't that he didn't _trust_ Nonno, no of course he did, but still… Lovi never got sick so this was new to Feliciano.

Feliciano, who was lost in his thoughts, continued to walk to school and unfortunately bumped in to someone.

"Ouch..Ve! I'm so s-sorry…are you ok? I'm sorry!" He stuttered. Oh god, when he looked up at the person he bumped into, he saw that he was very tall, well-muscled, blonde and had piercing, beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine", he answered, "But you should be more careful." This older boy had a beautiful voice too!

"Oh, yes, I'll be more careful from now on~" Feliciano said with a smile "My name is Feliciano Vargas, what's yours?" he asked, since he had no friends here yet Feliciano thought that perhaps this guy could be.

"Ludwig. Ludwig Bielschmidt."

* * *

"So you went home with her?" Gilbert asked pouting a little since he had been abandoned at their night out.

"Ah, it's me we're talking about, what do you think, mon ami?~" Francis answered. They continued talking about the events of last night, but Antonio didn't care this time. His thoughts were somewhere else, he was thinking about the boy he had met the night before, Lovino.

He couldn't stop wondering if they would meet again, Antonio felt so stupid for not asking for Lovi's (as he liked to call him) number, though he had barely gotten his name… Antonio hoped that Lovi would attend to this school, but he knew that the chances were small, so he just replayed every word Lovi had said, everything that they had done… but it was strange 'cause Antonio didn't know _why _he felt like this, _why _he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Then, one their way the next class, Antonio saw him. Well, all he saw was his back, but he saw that curl sticking out from his hair. 'No one has a curl like that', but something saw different, he was clinging to a tall blond guy and by the way he had acted around Antonio that seemed strange. A flow of jealousy ran thru him and just as he was about to call out his name Gilbert spoke,

"Hey, Lud!" The tall blond turn around and so did 'Lovino'.

"Hello Bruder." Ludwig answered, "Oh, who is this cute creature?" Francis asked with a glint in his eyes. The all too happy boy answered with a big smile on his face

"Ciao, I'm Feliciano! But you can call me Feli if you want, ve~". Wait, what?, Antonio inspected the boy with his eyes, he seemed smaller than Lovino, his hair lighter, his eyes had a different color, his curl was on the opposite side and his attitude was completely different!

The others had continued talking and Antonio came back just as Feliciano was telling them about his situation

"Ve, Fratello is sick today and this was going to be our first day here. I was so scared and that's when I bumped in to Luddy!" The blond got a faint blush from the nickname. 'Oh! Oh…That explains a lot' Antonio thought to himself. But just to make sure, he had to ask "Your brother's name wouldn't happen to be Lovino, right?" The little Italian's eyes widened, "You know fratello?!" Feliciano grabbed Antonio's hands, he couldn't believe this, they had just moved here and Lovino already knew someone?

"Y-yeah, well…umm, we only met last night, but I guess…" Antonio didn't really know how to answer, this boy was just so cute~, looking at him with these big eyes and even holding his hands!

"Ve! I know, would you like to come over to our house after school? I bet fratello would be so happy!"

"Yeah sure, if it's alright?" Feliciano laughed "Of course! Oh, I forgot to ask your name."

"It's Antonio~"

xxx

Lovino was starting to feel a little better, his head didn't hurt as much as before but his throat hurt like hell. "Water…" He said but was only met silence. Nonno wasn't home, he had work to do. Of course he told Feli that he would stay home, just so the boy wouldn't worry, but work was more important than Lovino and Lovino knew that. Though he thought he saw some doubt in Nonno's eyes when he left the house, but must have been his imagination.

Lovino poured a glass of water and just as he was going to drink it, he heard the door unlock and some happy chatting.

"Ve~ I'm so happy you decided to come, I bet he will be really happy! You're the first guest here~"

"Really? What an honor~" A familiar voice laughed, Lovino nearly choked, t-this couldn't be… no, no way! He had only met him last night there's no way-

"Ve~ Fratello! Look who I met in school!" Lovino froze and dropped his glass. There was a crash and shards flew everywhere.

"B-bastardo…?" Lovino mumbled completely stunned, while Antonio ran forward and grabbed him, "Are you alright, Lovino?" Antonio checked for any injuries and sighed in relief when he didn't find any. When Lovino didn't move Antonio started to worry. "Lovi, answer me!"

"Who gave you permission to call me that?!" Lovino head butted Antonio. "So? Why the hell did you bring this bastardo here?" The older Vargas asked the younger, while Antonio tried to act like it didn't hurt _that_ much. "I just thought that since you're sick you would want to see a friend." Feliciano answered and started walking toward the door, "H-hey, where do you think you're going?"  
"I'm going over to Luddy, I just had to drop of 'Tonio first~ Play nice fratello, ciao~" And like that Lovino was alone with Antonio.

Rage filling the Italian, he turned around and glared at the Spaniard "Oi, bastardo. Who. The. Hell. Is.'Luddy'?!"

"You should really pick a cuter nickname for me, Lovi. This one is so not cute." Antonio pouted and Lovino was about to answer when his throat failed him and he started coughing. Antonio quickly ran to the younger boy and helped him sit down. He ran his hand over Lovino's back and mumbled words to make him feel better. When Lovino finally stopped coughing he pushed the Spaniard away, "I'm fine now, so let go of me" Antonio eyed him with disbelief,

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay."

"I'm sure."

And silence fell in the room. Great this was what Lovino had feared, he was no good at socializing with people so this always happened. Lovino let out a sigh and started cleaning up the glass shards.

"Ah, you seem tired; maybe this wasn't a good idea…" Antonio suddenly said.

"Nah, I'm fine. So why did you come here?" Wait, had Lovino said it was fine? Was he really okay with this? God, he really must've been sick.

"Oh, I've wanted to see you again since last night and then I met Feli", Lovino flinched at the nickname, "in school and so I was really happy that I would get the chance to see you again~"

"W-wait, you _wanted_ to see me again? Even after last night?"

"Well, yes of course! Why wouldn't I?" Antonio tilted his head a little as he spoke,

"Fine, whatever. So you want to watch a movie or something?"

"You're not going to kick me out?"

"No, I mean you took your time to come here, so the only descent thing to do is to accept it, besides Feliciano would nag at me if I did." Lovino made his way to the living room and Antonio followed.

They ended up having a great time, the movie they watched was some stupid comedy/horror that sucked, which made it more fun. They laughed and talked and even though Lovino would start coughing sometimes, Antonio was always by his side. This made Lovino feel all warm inside. 'Is this how it feels to have a friend? No, somehow this feels different, this feels…'

Lovino looked over to Antonio, he hadn't thought about it before but he was pretty good looking. The shape of his body, that curly brown hair and those eyes, those magical eyes that Lovino couldn't forget. All of a sudden Antonio turned and met Lovino's eyes. They just stared at each other, a blush was starting to form on Lovino's face and he opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed open,

"Feli, Lovino, I'm hoooomeee~"

Roma, who didn't get any replay walked further in the house, "Feliciano? Lovin-"He stopped talking when he found his grandson and some unknown boy in his living room.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Antonio rose from his seat and walked over to Roma.

"Antonio Ferandez Carriedo, pleased to meet you." Antonio reached out his hand, Roma however didn't take it.

"Roma Vargas and may I ask you how you know my grandson?" It was nothing against the strange boy; it was just that Lovino had never had friends so this was new.

"Oh, we go to the same school."

"Lovino, you went to school today?!" Roma snapped at Lovino.

"No I didn't, Feli brought him here!" The boy snapped back.

"Oh? So then—"

"We met last night actually." Antonio interrupted. 'Oh...' Roma thought to himself before he started talking again,

"Is that so? I'm terribly sorry about not welcoming you myself, but if you excuse me I would like a word with my grandson alone." Roma smiled a bright smile.

"Of course," Antonio smiled equally bright and then turned around to face Lovino "See you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah..." And with that Antonio left.

"So? Where is Feli?" Roma asked as soon as Antonio left the house,

"He's at a friend house…"

"Oh, so he made a new friend as well? That's good to hear. Are you hungry?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen. "Yeah, a little." Lovino answered and followed his grandfather.

xxx

Lovino was setting the table as his grandfather started speaking, "So, this Antonio, he seems like a good guy."

"Maybe, it's not like I care about him or anything."

"Oh? You don't?"

Lovino turned and stared at Roma. "He's a bastard, so why would I care?" This made Roma stop with what he was doing and stare back at Lovino,

"Then wouldn't it be better if you **stayed** **away from him**?"

Lovino, shocked from the words, couldn't think of a way to replay and as he opened his mouth, his cellphone rang.

"_Ve~ Fratello?_"

"Y-yeah?"

"_I'm on my way home now, so save some pasta for me, okay?_"

"S-sure…"

"_Fratello? Is everything alright?_"

"Yes, it's nothing. I'm hungry so hurry up." After they said goodbye, they both hung up.

"Was that Feli?" Roma asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way home."

"Let's wait for him then."

xxx

Even though Roma and Feliciano were chatting away happily, the air in the room was awkward. Lovino couldn't stop thinking about what Roma had said,

'_Then wouldn't it be better if you __**stayed away from him?**_'

Just what had he meant with that? Roma wasn't someone who easily hated people, they only time he did hate someone was when that person had done something bad, _really_ bad. So what had Antonio done? Lovino had stopped eating at one point and that made Feliciano worry a little.

"Lovi? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, stop bugging me!" Lovino snapped back.

"Okay…" Feliciano was unfortunately used to this behavior of his brother. "So, this Ludwig," Roma started to change the subject, "Is he a nice guy?"

"Yes," Feliciano smiled brightly, "He's very kind and nice and wonderful. Oh! And he is German-", Lovino slammed his hands on the table as he rose from his seat.

"German?! This guy is…German?!"

Feliciano realized his mistake about mentioning this and tried to calm his brother down, "Y-yes he is. B-but he is very nice and I don't think he would…you know like—"

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR THIS GUY EVER AGAIN!" Lovino yelled and now Roma slammed _his_ hands on the table, "STOP THIS, LOVINO! You can't judge people like that. I get it, I understand that you want to protect your fratello but-"

"Exactly!" Lovino turned to face Roma, "I'm protecting him, so I want Feli to stay the fuck away from that guy!"

"LOVINO VARGAS! I will not accept this behavior from you; I'm guessing you're still a little drained from being sick so why don't you go to bed?" The tone of his voice might have been nice and sweet, but the look Roma gave Lovino told him otherwise.

Lovino sighed, "Yeah, whatever…" He went out of the kitchen and straight to his bedroom.

A little while later Feliciano knocked on Lovino's door, "Fratello? Can I come in?" Lovino did not answer so Feliciano open the door slightly. With no reaction from his brother he walked in. He sat on the floor next to Lovino's bed, "Thank you." He said, "For what?" Lovino finally said. "I know I'm the reason you don't like Germans, I know it's because of him…" Feliciano didn't really like to talk about it so Lovino answered quickly, "Of course! He was a bastard to you, so what I don't get is how you became friends with this 'Ludwig'."

"Because they're not the same, they're nothing alike."

"You don't even remember that guy."

"I know, but I can tell that they're not the same, just because they're both from Germany doesn't make them the same."

"…But still…"

"Fratello, it's not the same, you should meet Luddy before you say anything. Yes, let's meet him together tomorrow~" Lovino sat up in his bed and frowned at Feliciano, "You want me to meet that potato bastard? Why do you think I would want that?!"

"He's my friend and I don't want you to hate him."

Knowing he couldn't win this argument he agreed, "Now get out, I want to sleep."

"Okay, bounanotte."

Lovino was not going to get much sleep tonight; he had plans to make about the potato bastard.


End file.
